Kidnapped With Love
by qwerty55
Summary: Troy's father went to jail because he was blamed from stealing Gabriella's father's money. Now, it's time for revenge as Troy to kidnap Mr.Montez's daughter Gabriella. But will it be revenge or love? TXG
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer:**

**_There was a boy..._**

**(showing Troy's face)**

**_He's father went to jail for a crime he didn't commit. A crime about Jack Bolton trying to steal 's bank money.  
_**

**(Showing Jack Bolton, his father, on a jail)**

**_Now, it's a revenge_**

**_A revenge that he will show to his father how much he love him_**

**(Showing a Gabriella walking at the streets)**

**_Kidnapping his 's daughter was the only way to get revenge..._**

**(Showing Troy kidnapping Gabriella and took her inside the car)**

**_"What the heck are you doing?! Let me out!" shouted Gabriella_**

**_"I will let you out if your father let my father free from jail and give us $10,000,000" said Troy_**

**_But what will it really happen when the two fall in love?_**

**(Showing Troy and Gabriella kissing)**

**_Is it really kidnapping or love?_**

**_Starring:_**

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez_**

**_Kidnapped With Love_**

**_Coming Soon..._**

**Author's note: What do you think of the trailer? Please tell me on what you think. I know there are many stories here in FanFic about kidnapping but so far, I haven't seen a complete one(Or maybe I haven't read a complete one yet). So, I decided to make my own. BTW, my other stories like "Old love Comes Back" and "I hate celebrities" will be on hiatus. So, please tell me whats your opinion on this trailer, thanks!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapping Gabriella Montez

17 year old Troy Bolton went to prison for his father. His father was accused of getting his boss's money. Actually, his father was innocent but Carlo Montez, his boss, blamed him for taking his money. Not only he fired Jack Bolton but also he sent him to jail.

"You only have 5 minutes to talk to your father" said the guard to Troy

Troy sat on the chair he saw his father with handcuffs approaching him. His father sat down and there was a 10 second silence.

"Dad, when will you get out of this hell hole?" asked Troy

"I don't know son. That Carlo Montez not only fired me but took me to jail" said Jack

"What are we going to do?" asked Troy

"Listen" said Jack in a whisper so that the guards won't hear them "I want revenge Troy. Kidnap his daughter"

"What? I can't do that" said Troy

"Please son, just do it for me. Ransom her, cause I'll be here in the jail for 10 years"

Troy tried to stop his tears**.(AN:Okay, just because Troy's crying doesn't mean his gay right?)** He couldn't believe he has to wait his father for 10 years to come out. Does he have a mother? Nope, he doesn't.

"Yeah dad, I promise" said Troy

"5 minutes is over" said the guard

"Bye dad" said Troy

"Promise me Troy, okay? Bye Troy" said Jack

Troy went home by walking for 30 minutes. The truth is, he's only poor. He doesn't have a mother and his house was only an apartment. His father tried to do everything to make Troy happy. They would only eat canned foods cause that's the cheapest. Now, after his father was fired and jailed, it's time to take revenge.

* * *

"Good morning daddy" said Gabriella

"Good morning to Gabi" said Carlo Montez

"So, how was your employee?" asked Gabriella

"Oh, he went to jail"

"Are you sure daddy? He says his innocent" said Gabriella

"Everyone says that Gabriella"

"Daddy, I'm going to school now"

"Bye Gabriella. By the way, our limo got broke. Is it okay for you to walk?"

"Sure, bye!"

16 year old Gabriella Montez is the most richest girl in town. Her parents spoiled her too much though. As you can see, he's the total opposite of Troy. Gabriella would buy the most expensive shoes and clothes.

Troy was outside Gabriella's house waiting for her to come out. As Gabriella went outside, Troy prepared. While Gabriella is walking, Troy followed her. Gabriella felt she was being followed as if someone was stalking her.

"Gotcha!" said Troy as he caught Gabriella

"Ah! Get of me!"said Gabriella

Troy covered her mouth and carried her to his car. Troy ties Gabriella's hand and put a handkerchief to her mouth so that she couldn't shout. Troy drove her to a deserted place. Troy took Gabriella out as they arrived in a small house. As they got inside, Troy removed the handkerchief from Gabriella's mouth.

"Who are you?! Why are you kidnapping me?!" asked Gabriella

"I'm kidnapping you cause your father blamed my father for stealing his precious money! Now I'm not only kidnapping you but also ransoming you as well! All your father is going to do is let my father free from jail and give us $10,000,000. But Money comes first before freeing my father from jail" said Troy

"My daddy wouldn't do that to you!" said Gabriella

"Give me your father's contact number!" said Troy

"No! Never!" said Gabriella

"Okay then! I'll do something to you that you'll never forget!" said Troy

"Really? What?"

"This!" Troy suddenly kissed Gabriella. Gabriella then kicked her feet on Troy's legs. Troy pulled out as he shouted "Ouch!"

"Ew!!!! My ex is way better on kissing than you!" said Gabriella

"Listen, give me his contact number or else I'll do that to you again!" said Troy

Gabriella gave him Carlo's contact number. Troy called using his phone.

"Hello?" said a voice

"Are you Carlo Montez?" asked Troy

"Yes I am"

"Listen, I kidnapped your daughter"

"You what?! Where's my daughter?!" said Carlo

"Your daughter is with me. I'm the employee's son. The employee which you fired 3 days ago!" said Troy

"You're Jack's son?!"

"Yup! Listen, I want $10,000,000 for ransom. Not only that, I want you to free my father from jail! If you ever told this to the police, I'll surely rape and kill your daughter!"

"Where's your evidence that you kidnapped my daughter?!"

"You want proof? Here!" Troy lend Gabriella the phone"Talk to your dad on the phone" continued Troy

"Hello? Daddy?" said Gabriella

"Gabi?! Are you kidnapped"

"Yeah daddy... Please hurry up and save me!"

Troy took the phone from Gabriella's hand said "Listen, I'm giving you one month to give me the money and freeing my father from jail. I want you to put the money on the phone booth near the train station. If you hadn't give me the money for over a month, your daughter will be raped! Understand?!"

"But-" Troy hanged up the phone before Carlo could say anything

"Let me go! Who are you?!"asked Gabriella

"I'm Troy Bolton, and I'm ransoming you for a month"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! I thought I'll only get 3 reviews from the trailer but I was wrong. I was surprised to receive7 reviews! Thanks! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Troy's Life

_Previously:_

_"Let me go! Who are you?!"asked Gabriella_

_"I'm Troy Bolton, and I'm ransoming you for a month"_

Troy's P.O.V.

Wow, this girl I kidnapped is beautiful... Wait! Troy snap it out! You're kidnapping her right? Now, my revenge will complete. Hang in there dad, you'll soon get out on that hell place. All I have to do is wait for the money! And, it's easy to kidnap this girl!

No one's P.O.V.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Troy

"My name is Gabriella Montez! When will you let me out?!" asked Gabriella

"Until your father gave me the money! I saw your house while ago and I can see you're a rich girl!" said Troy

"It's because my daddy owns a big company unlike your father who stole our money!" said Gabriella

"My dad is innocent! Your father blamed my dad from stealing the damn money!" said Troy

"Well, watch you're mouth Troy! I hope you will go to jail too just like your dad!"

"Yeah whatever! Don't worry! You cannot escape cause I tied you on the chair so you couldn't escape!" said Troy

"Where is this anyway?! What kind of house is this? It's too small" said Gabriella

"This is my house! Actually, this is my grandfather's house. He gave this to my dad before he died..." Troy then almost began to cry but tried to stop it

"Why are you crying?" asked Gabriella

"I'm not crying!" said Troy

"Come on Troy! Just tell me!"

"But this is not a sneaky plan of you escaping me from kidnapping is it?!"

"Nope, I promise"

Troy sighed and said "My grandfather is the nicest person I've ever met. Before he died when I was 9, he always tells me stories and he believed that I am going to be

the nicest person he'll see. But after he died, things changed. My father would sometimes beat me whenever he has problems. He would use drugs to solve his problems.

When I was 15, he went to your dad's company to work but still, he sometimes uses drugs during his work on the office that's why your father thought that my dad is a

bad guy or something. That's why whenever I remember my grandpa, I would try to stop crying"

"Wow Troy, but I still think your dad stole the money" said Gabriella

"No he didn't! My grandfather kept telling me not to be influence by bad people. Back then, everything was happy before my grandpa died" said Troy

"Okay, do you have a mother?" asked Gabriella

"Yes, but she died of giving birth to me. My dad blamed me for my mother's death. I still love my father even if he abuses me..." said Troy

Gabriella made a stunning realization that Troy life wasn't that easy. She thought that she was very lucky enough that she has clothes, money and the most important, her family that cares her the most.

"So, yeah. You're very lucky to have a loving father or parents" said Troy "My father forced me to work by selling drugs. He made me stopped studying"

Gabriella didn't say anything. Was she too spoiled? Everyday, she would go to school by limo. Everyday, her father would give her a big amount of allowance. Everyday, she would buy the latest trends after school.

But what about Troy? Everyday, he has to go to work, not studying. Everyday, he was beaten up by his father. Everyday, he have to work hard just for his family

"I don't wanna sell drugs but my dad forces me" said Troy "You're lucky to have everything you want"

"Troy, even though you're poor, you shouldn't kidnap me! I have a date with Daniel tonight and-" Gabriella was interrupted by Troy

"Daniel? Daniel Spencer?" asked Troy

"Yeah, how do you know?" asked Gabriella

"We went to high school together until I stopped studying when I was 17. "

"You used to study at East High?" asked Gabriella

"Yup, why, do you?" asked Troy

"I study there too" said Gabriella "How come I don't see you before?"

"I don't know! We're talking about Daniel! Not me!"

"Okay, what about Daniel?"asked Gabriella

"He has many girlfriends Gabriella. About 5 of them until now" said Troy

"You're lying Troy! Daniel isn't like that!" said Gabriella

"I'm warning you! Don't date him!" shouted Troy

Troy was getting tired and decided to go to his bed since his bed and Gabriella's chair are only inches apart.

"Listen! I don't want you to escape okay?! All the windows and doors here are locked! Goodnight!" said Troy as he slept

Gabriella couldn't stop crying. But still, Gabriella had this thought. Did she and Troy met before? Troy said he used to study at East High too. Surely, Gabriella thought that Troy's face look so familiar. Have her and Troy met before?

**Author's note: Thank you all for the wonderful review! I hope I'll get more reviews than the last time!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Past and Books

Gabriella's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up and looked at the clock. It's 9AM. I should be in school by now! Oh God! I hate this! Stupid kidnapper! What's he's big problem if he's father is in the jail? I mean, it's not my dad's fault right?

"Morning Gabriella!" said Troy

"Let me out Troy!" I said. No use, the result is still the same.

"I'll let you out if you're father let my dad out and give us the money!" He replied. Okay, now I realized something familiar about Troy's voice. Like I said, last night, Troy said he was studying at East High back then. If he was studying back then, I should have seen him.

"Troy, when did you stop studying at East High?" I asked

"Why do you care?" he asked. I was just asking! It's not like I'm very careful at him!

"Just tell me Troy!" I said. He gave a big sigh.

"I stopped studying when I was 16, okay?" he said. There was something familiar about Troy...

Then, suddenly, I remembered. The name Troy... Troy used to be my classmate when I was 15. I can still remember the first time I saw him...

_Flashback(Gabriella's P.O.V.)  
_

_I was 15 years old back then... I was new at East High. I opened the door walk through the hallway of East High. It was my first day at East High. everyone was happy to see their old friends again but I'm not. I was new at Albuquerque._

_As I was walking, I was hit by someone. I fell down and my books fell on the floor. The person I bumped in held his hand to mine. I can see the person's arm and hand have scars and bruises. I held the person's hand saw the most bluest eyes I've ever seen. He was tall and cute._

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at the right direction" he said_

_"It's okay" I said. He held his hands and introduced himself._

_"Hi, I'm Troy. You must be new here" he said. I nodded and shacked his hand._

_"I'm Gabriella" I said. God, he's handsome._

_"Well, I guess I'll see you around" he said. He then walked away. I knew I was falling for him. He has kissable lips..._

_Months passed and me and Troy didn't talked or anything. That was the only time we talked. The one thing I can remember is that my boyfriend Daniel kept on picking him and giving him a swirly on the bathroom. They would tease Troy when it's their free period._

_After 1 year, I haven't heard any news about Troy. _

_End of flashback_

While Troy was reading a book, I looked at his arms and saw bruises and scars. Yup, that's definitely Troy. Why is Troy doing this to me? I thought he was anice guy the first time I met him... Now it seems he's a good boy gone bad.

"Troy" I said without fear

"What is it?!" he shouted. He closed the book and laid it on the table

"I remember you. You were the first person I met in East High" I said

"Says who? I didn't remember a girl name Gabriella in East High!" he said "And besides, how can you say that I was the first person you met"

"You might forgotten it Troy but I know you can still remember it. I knew you were the person I first saw cause I can still remember that scar on your arms." I said

Troy then sat down and tried to remember something. He then said "I remembered... You were Daniel's boyfriend back then. We didn't talk much Gabriella. It was only the first day we talked to each other"

There was a long silence... It was an awkward moment. I then said"You're not the Troy that I saw on my first day at East High. Why did you became bad by kidnapping me?"

"It's because my dad will kill me!" He said "Gabriella, you know why I have scars and bruises? It's because those come from my dad! He always hit me before I quitted studying! My life isn't easy! Your stupid boyfriend Daniel kept on giving me a wedgie and a swirly! He always bullies me!"

_Flashback(No one's P.O.V.)_

_Troy Bolton was bullied again by none other than Daniel Richie. He was always frustrated when he was bullied._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't poor boy Bolton. What do you think we should do to him?" said Daniel_

_"Swirly!" said his friends. Troy pleaded by saying "Please Daniel! I'm desperate! Don't do this to me again!" Daniel and his friends pulled Troy at the bathroom. Daniel held Troy's head and put it on the toilet bowl. His friends flushed the toilet while Troy's head was still inside the toilet bowl. After giving him a swirly, Daniel punched Troy on the stomach leaving him in pain._

_When Troy got home, he saw his father holding a belt._

_"Why are you late again?! Why?!" he said. Troy's father has been using drugs again that's why he's acting crazy._

_Troy did not say anything. "Not talking eh?" said his father. His dad slapped him with a belt over and over for 100 times. The belt got broken. Troy felt crying already in this situation..._

_End of P.O.V._

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"That's why I became bad... Being good is useless..." he said. I bit my lip and did not say anything. I sighed and realized Daniel was a bad guy after all. I then saw what Troy was reading. It was "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief".

"I loved that book" I said without any caution.

Troy then smiled and said"It was a gift from my grandfather before he died. He said this book has a lot of adventures"

"I love Percy Jackson in here cause he's brave" I said. Troy laughed and said"Wanna see books I have?" I nodded as he took a heavy box. He opened it and My God, there were like 50 books.

"I guess you really like books" I said"I like books too" It was kinda weird. Troy was kidnapping me yet we felt like best friends sharing a book.

"These books are from grandfather. He gave it to me before he died. I have a whole series of Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Narnia" he said. I laughed as he took out a dusty book.

"This is my favorite, 'The Phantom of the Opera' I know it's for girls but hey, I liked it" he said.

" I liked it too! It's about a man who's ugly yet he has a kind heart!" I said. He laughed and replied"Yeah, but he died at the ending. So sad"

He showed me a lot of books like 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Marley and Me' and a lot of other stuffs.

"What about Twilight" I asked

"Nah... that stuffs for girls" he said. I laughed at his expression. Troy isn't a bad guy all along. I'm falling for him, but there was only one problem: He's a kidnapper and his dad and my dad are enemies.

**Author's Note: Liked it? I know this chapter is all about Troy but I promise the next chapter will be more on Troyella. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**Sorry, but this is an author's note. I have plenty new ideas for writing another stories. Tell me what you think**

**1)1895 to 2010-Troy found a mystic portal in 1895 but he mysteriously went to the year 2010. He found a girl name Gabriella Montez and decided to help him go back to the past. What will happen if they fall in love even though Troy lived on 19th century?**

**2)Love Story-I'm planning to write a songfic from Taylor Swift's song "Love Story"**

**3)HSM meets HM- This is a crossover between Hannah Montana and High School Musical. Gabriella is Jake Ryan's girlfriend. Miley Stewart got jealous and decided to hire Troy as her pretend boyfriend. But what do you think will happen if jealousy strikes?**

**Tell me what you think. BTW, those who want "The East High Stalker" and "Troy, The Perfect Boy" will be coming soon. Don't worry, I'll promise to type it by the month of April. As for the ideas I gave you, I probably would type it somewhere in May. Thanks.  
**


End file.
